


Your love will be {Safe with me}

by shield_maiden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, past finn/clarke, past finn/raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he turns to you and calls you ‘babe’ with those stupid puppy eyes you really want to punch him but Raven gets there first and she knees him in the groin as hard as she can. She leans down and says something in his ear, presumably a threat if the shit eating grin she flashes you after is any indication, but you were way too distracted by her ass in those jeans and honestly didn’t hear a word she’d said.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love will be {Safe with me}

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at Princess Mechanic!  
> Not my characters etc  
> Un-beta'd and written in a few hours.  
> If you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> Comments are my life :)
> 
> Title taken from Bon Iver's RE: stacks

The day you meet Raven it’s pouring rain, miniature tidal waves of water are sent sloshing over your boots each time a car passes. You both reach the door of Finn’s building at the same time, and make small talk in the elevator, she’s just come back from six months in Europe working on some exclusive engineering project and has moved in with her boyfriend, you’re here visiting your own boyfriend. But you don’t realize until you both stop in front of his door that you are both dating the _same_ person.

The blood drains from your cheeks as you apologize profusely. The look of betrayal and hurt on her face makes you feel sick to your stomach. It only gets worse when you tell her you had no idea she existed and it makes you want to run and hide. You expect her to break down, right there in the hallway, but instead she takes a breath and steels herself, keys in hand. She’s about to turn them in the lock as you decide to leave. This isn’t your business, you think, you can break up with Finn later over text. But her hand grips you firmly by the elbow and spins you back to face her. Her dark eyes flashing dangerously.

“Buck up Blondie,” she hisses. “I’m going in there and you’re coming with me.”

You’re about to protest, you still don’t feel like this is any of your business. You’ve unknowingly intruded enough on her relationship already. And this has all the signs of becoming really, really messy. But before you can voice any of these thoughts she’s opening the door harshly and dragging you by the elbow.

Finn practically shits himself when he sees both of you standing in his entry way (later, over drinks you will both find this completely hilarious). Watching him scramble for excuses and trip over himself is painful, and when he turns to you and calls you ‘babe’ with those stupid puppy eyes you _really_ want to punch him but Raven gets there first and she knees him in the groin as hard as she can. She leans down and says something in his ear, presumably a threat if the shit eating grin she flashes you after is any indication, but you were way too distracted by her ass in those jeans and honestly didn’t hear a word she’d said.

You leave him there on the floor, and walk arm in arm to the nearest bar. Nothing creates instant camaraderie like literally being screwed over by the same guy, you think as you throw back a tequila shot, and so what if it’s only four in the afternoon? Raven’s not about to judge you.

/

Soon enough you’ve folded Raven seamlessly into your friendship group. Monty loves her, having a fellow engineer to talk with is all he’s ever dreamed of, Jasper likes her too, proclaiming her excellent tastes in weed and horror movies to anyone who’ll listen, and he’s happy his boyfriend has someone who can keep up with the engineer-speak.

You’re just happy to have another girl around, aside from Octavia, who’s awesome but just a _little_ intense sometimes. With Raven you can drink beers and watch football and just be yourself. It doesn’t hurt that she’s smoking hot by literally anyone’s standards and the way she laughs at _Monty Python_ has your heart skipping beats all over the place. 

Tonight everyone has decided on a movie night at Monty and Jaspers place, they have the best entertainment system out of everyone, and their couch is pretty much your favorite thing in the world. You think if you had a poetic bone in your body you’d probably write a sonnet or five about this couch. It’s nearing two am now, and there are beer bottles and shot glasses on the table and you and Raven are still awake, buzzed on alcohol and laughter. You’re both lying on the floor, Monty and Jasper are passed out on the couch curled together, and you quietly think it’s the cutest and you debate snapping pictures of it with your phone for blackmail purposes later. Raven is laughing again, at what you don’t remember, and it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

Later, you’ll try to blame it on the alcohol, making you loose and suggestible to your brain’s flights of fancy. But truthfully you are fully aware of what you are about to do and the consequences of it, even before you brush your lips slowly against hers. It starts out chaste, just the dry press of your lips against hers, but slowly she kisses you back. She tastes like tequila and salt, you discover as you make out with her right there on the floor of your best friend’s apartment. 

You pull back and she smiles at you softly and stifles a yawn, making you yawn too. Standing up slowly, you wobble slightly on your feet and take her hands pulling her to her feet. Instead of letting go of your hand she twists your fingers together and you feel yourself blush as you lead her to Monty and Jasper's bedroom. 

“It’s more comfortable than sleeping on the floor.” You explain wringing your hands as you face her across the mattress. She just nods and flops down onto the duvet, her dark hair splaying out over the pillow. You take your side of the bed and you both lie there in silence watching the shadows on the ceiling shift. Her finger brushes against yours and you instinctively tangle your hands together again, and she uses this to pull you with her as she rolls onto her side. You find yourself face to face with the crook of her neck, your joined hands are resting on her stomach as her breathing becomes slow and even. You press a gentle kiss to the back of her neck as you drift off to sleep wrapped around her.

/

Two months later and you’re on a double date with Monty and Jasper, as has become your new tradition now that you are dating Raven. You’re dressed up for once, eyes smoky and a glitzy miniskirt and heels on, you know Raven finds it insanely sexy when you dress this way. And knowing she finds it sexy makes you want to do it all the more. Right now her hand is on your thigh under the table, her fingers just brushing the hem of your skirt as you laugh at Jasper impersonating her.

She pinches you lightly on the thigh and you yelp, swatting her hand away as you glare at her with mock reproach. She sticks out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout and you can’t help but sigh exasperatedly and kiss her until she stops. Pulling back you tuck her closer into your side and steal a fry from her plate, when she glares at you, you shrug in response. You become aware of Monty and Jasper grinning at you from across the table and you raise an eyebrow questioningly, but neither of them say anything.

It’s not until later when you’re all piled into a cab that you get it out of them. Apparently they’d spotted Finn in the restaurant, and he’d seen you two kissing. You tense at this and Raven strokes the back of your hand with her thumb until you calm. You knew it was bound to happen at some point. As far as you know he’s still living in his old building, and that restaurant was popular. It’s just really unexpected.

You stay quiet until the cab drops you at your place. You barely get inside before Raven is crowding you against the door and kissing you so softly that you forget how to breathe. She pulls away and rests her forehead against yours, her yes still closed.

“Baby, we knew this was going to happen one day.” She whispers. 

“I know, I still hate him though.” You pout.

“I do too, but without him we never would have met.” she counters opening her eyes slowly to meet yours, her pupils blown wide and a smirk taking over her features as she watches you squirm under her gaze. “And I wouldn’t get to give you mind blowing orgasms every night.”

You laugh at that and snake your arms around her neck. She can be down-right crude at times, but she’s beautiful and lovely and you have no idea what you’d do without her now. “I love you.” You say softly as you place tiny kisses along her jaw.

“I love you too.” She sighs, her hands fisting in your blonde waves. You smile against her skin, because while you never believed anyone else who’s said it, you believe her. No questions asked.


End file.
